


What happens in the jet, stays in the jet

by 6Nana9



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, idle conversation on the jet after winkwonk, pre-the fisher king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Nana9/pseuds/6Nana9
Summary: Derek and Elle decide to board the jet earlier than the others for a little ... private time.





	What happens in the jet, stays in the jet

**Author's Note:**

> Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

Boundaries are meant to be protected. Lines are meant to be drawn. Rules are meant to be followed. Those are the basics of life. However, at times, people decide to break the rules, cross the boundaries, and blur the lines. 

“This is so wrong.” 

Elle was laughing as she buttoned up her blouse. She seemed to dance on her feet as she traveled across the cramped hallways of the jet to pick up her slacks that were thrown over to the next seat. The waves of her hair were in a mess and her hand that tried to tidy the mess couldn’t do much. 

“Well, it was damn worth it though.” 

Derek joined her laughter, pushing his legs through his pants. He didn’t bother to put his shirt on just yet – he wasn’t even sure where on the jet she tossed it – as he was fully aware of the amount of time they had. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind once he stepped closer to her, kissing the crook of her neck during the embrace. 

She hummed a respond, a smirk curled upon her lips. Her fingers traced the muscles on his arm as it gradually moved up to caress his cheek. He could feel her lean momentarily against his body before she unwrapped herself from his arms, twirling to face him with playful smile.

“Won’t be worth it when Hotch finds out and we get reprimanded by the bureau.” 

“You mean, _if_ Hotch finds out.” 

“Stop being a smartass and wear your shirt.” She scoffed, giving him a playful smack on the stomach. “The team’s going to walk in any minute.” 

“Aw, come on, Elle.” He chuckled. “We’ve still got time.” 

“I’m not risking it, Derek.” She was already zipping her boots on as she rolled her eyes. 

He shrugged as he slipped on his shirt and shoved his feet into his shoes. As he shuffled his feet trying to adjust his shoes, he watched Elle strut towards the tiny washroom at the end of the jet, her hand still smoothening the ruffles of her hair. Maybe he should’ve been a little more careful with it. As she disappeared into the washroom, Derek finished dressing up and made himself comfortable on one of the cushioned seats of the jet. 

He fiddled with his iPod as he tried to decide on which playlist to blast into his ears while waiting for the team to arrive. He usually had a fixed option, but he felt like it was time for a change. As his fingers pressed the small buttons on the device, he unconsciously recalled what had occurred just seconds ago. He recalled the scent of citrus lingering in her hair, how her skin felt soft against his fingers. Even during their private ‘moments’ together, vulnerability only flashed across her face. It never lasted more than a brief moment. It was very like her, to never show her weak side to anyone. He wished she did though. Even just to him, he wished she felt secure enough around him to show even just a fragment of vulnerability. He was curious to see how she was with her guard down. 

“Thinking of which girl to sleep with once we reach Vegas?”

Derek hurriedly caught the packet of Cheetos Elle tossed to him before she threw herself onto the seat facing him, a teasing grin carved onto her lips. He noticed there was a new layer of lipstick on them, and suddenly he had the urge to kiss her again. 

“I’ve only got one in mind.” He winked with a grin. 

“Ooh I’ve been meaning to meet your grandma. Introduce me to her.” 

He threw the Cheetos at her, which she caught as she laughed with glee. He liked this part of their relationship; the teasing, the laughter. Even before they started seeing each other and sneaking around, their relationship was just the same. Only now, kissing and sex was added to the mix. 

“Y’know, I bet Hotch already knows. No, I bet the _whole team_ knows.” 

Elle raised an eyebrow as she placed the Cheetos on the table. It took her a moment to process what he said. Then, the Cheetos was flying across the air once again and landed on his lap after he dodged it. 

“Dude! Don’t joke like that.”

“What?” He snickered. “I bet they do.” 

She shook her head but there was a smile twitching at the corner of her lips. 

“Well, I bet you’re wrong.”

“Oh, it’s on.”

They shared another laugh, which abruptly changed into suppressed smiles once they heard familiar chattering climbing up the jet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !


End file.
